


Partnership

by HazelNMae



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Approaching Smut, But never quite making it there, Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 00:49:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20480243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelNMae/pseuds/HazelNMae
Summary: Written in response to request for Tommy x Male Reader one shot.





	Partnership

You watched the misshapen figures through the mottled glass of the office window and found yourself growing anxious to meet him. Though you couldn’t understand the words, you felt his rich and soft baritone hit your gut as he spoke. It made your stomach flip–the nerves working their way up to your throat.

John emerged from the office a moment later. 

“He’ll see you now,” he said without looking at you or offering any of the reassurance you so desperately needed.

You rose, against your better judgement, and walked into the office, closing the door behind you.

Tommy sat looking at a file of paperwork on his desk, refusing to lift his head to look at you.

“Come in, Mr. (Y/LN).”

You approached his desk but awated an invitation to sit, too afraid of offending him to move without his permission.

He said nothing for several minutes but finally placed the file on the desk and looked up at you.

It was the first time you’d seen him up close. You’d noticed his photo in the paper on several occasions. Had searched for him on crowded days at the races from your box, well below his. But you’d never actually locked eyes with him. And certainly had never stood so close.

His piercing blue eyes were the stuff of legend. And they didn’t disappoint.

It felt as if he looked through you–straight into your soul.

You swallowed the lump in your throat but said nothing.

Tommy just motioned toward the leather chair across from his desk. 

So you sat.

“My brother says you have a business proposition,” he said as he leaned back in his chair and looked you over. 

“Umm, yes sir,” you muttered. 

Clearing your throat and trying to find some confidence, you explained to him why you were there.

You’d heard Shelby Company had been distilling their own gin and were seeking distributors to Canada. You had an export business that frequently sent shipments of large scale mechanics to Nova Scotia, so you were there to propose a partnership. You knew you could export his gin far cheaper than he’d pay through legal channels, and could pocket the extra profits without turning any heads.

After hearing your proposal, and showing a healthy dose of interest, Tommy asked if you’d like to continue your conversation at a pub.

You checked your watch to see it was nearly 8:00pm. You had settled into such a natural conversation you hadn’t realized it’d grown so late.

“Sure,” you responded. It’d be easier to grab dinner now than to wait until you made it home. Besides, if it meant you got to spend some extra time with him, you’d have gone just about anywhere at that moment. 

Tommy gathered himself and headed toward the door, stopping to grab your coat off the rack. He handed it to you with a smile and led you out into the street.

You hadn’t expected the Garrison to be so busy on a Tuesday evening and were a bit disappointed that you likely wouldn’t be able to engage in quiet conversation with Tommy among the crowd. But he surprised you when, after ordering you both a glass of whiskey, he led you to a small private room to the side of the bar and closed the door behind you.

You couldn’t stop looking at him.

Tommy sat at the head of the table, so you slid into the booth seat on the left side of him. 

The pair of you proceeded to talk for hours, sharing stories of your pasts, your experiences in the war, your families, previous loves. Tommy didn’t bat an eye when you shared of your previous relationships with men, though he didn’t share any such stories of his own. 

By the end of the conversation, you were utterly smitten. 

You’d walked into his office that morning _thinking_ he was one of the most handsome and enigmatic men you’d ever meet. But now you sat there in the booth _certain_ of it.

Desperate to not let the night end, you suggested heading on to another pub when you both walked out into the street.

“How about my place instead,” he said, lighting a cigarette.

Your breath caught in your throat and you found yourself unable to respond.

He simply turned to walk in the direction of Watery Lane. You followed.

The walk to his house was silent. Neither of you exchanged a single word. Tommy smoked his cigarette and you toyed with the keys and coins in your pockets.

When you arrived at the house, Tommy opened the door and looked at you, as if he were giving you a chance to back out. You met his gaze and stopped dead in your tracks. You wanted this–wanted him–but needed to be sure he understood you weren’t looking for a casual fling. You’d grown tired of that phase of life.

“Mr. Shelby–um–Tommy,” you fumbled over his first name, though he’d asked you to drop all formality the minute you agreed to go to the pub with him. You looked down at your hands, unable to hold eye contact with him for too long. “I’m not in the habit of doing this for sport.”

“Do you not enjoy it?” he asked now, goading you.

You rolled your eyes. “Of course, it’s just–.”

“I know what you’re saying, (Y/N),” he said, flicking his spent cigarette into the street. “Come in if you want. Don’t if you don’t. But know that I’d like you to join me.”

He held your stare for a few seconds longer, then turned and entered the house.

You stood there, alone on the street for what felt like eternity. Your body wanted to run through the door–to chase after him. But your heart, for some reason your mind couldn’t understand, wouldn’t allow you to move. You were nervous. Not to be with Tommy Shelby, but to _be_ with Tommy Shelby. 

You had to make your decision. He wouldn’t wait for long.

Gathering your wits about you, you straightened your tie, took two steps forward, and walked through the door, shutting it behind you.


End file.
